Tú, eres mi pecado y a la vez mi redención
by Clary Lightsworn
Summary: Capítulo alternativo antes del festival de Vaizel: - Soy Gowther, la cabra de los siete pecados capitales y represento la lujuria. Mi deseo es poder entender los sentimientos humanos: amistad, amor, odio, esas emociones que no puedo experimentar por no tener un corazón. Capitan, me gustaría poder hacer un experimento, con usted y la princesa (Contiene spoilers del manga y lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Las palabras no son necesarias.**

 _Meliodas y Elizabeth siempre han estado conectados y de pronto ese vinculo parece haberse fortalecido, ¿Qué tiene Gowther que ver en todo esto?_

* * *

 _Capítulo 159 del manga._

Meliodas y Arthur se encuentran dentro del laberinto de Vaizel. El joven rey le cuenta al pecado lo mucho que se siente agradecido con Merlin por haber cuidado de él y aunque no lo dice directamente, el capitán se da cuenta que los sentimientos de Arthur pos su compañera, van más allá de la gratitud.

\- No le he pagado ni el 1% de mi deuda a Merlín- dice el joven rey decepcionado.

\- Ella no es el tipo de persona que se preocuparía por esas cosas- dice Meliodas, cuando de pronto algo parece llamar su atención y mira fijamente la pared frente a él- Algo, está aquí…- dice mientras apoya su mano y Arthur se pone rápidamente a la defensiva.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Otro monstruo?

\- Me alegro- dice de pronto Meliodas con tranquilidad en su voz.

Mientras del otro lado de la pared, Elizabeth también parece sentirse atraída hacia el muro y coloca de igual forma su mano sobre este.

\- El señor Meliodas, está cerca- murmura Elizabeth- Puedo sentirlo, al otro lado de este muro, tan fuerte, tan intenso- la chica hace una pausa mientras sonríe recordando lo ocurrido antes de venir al laberinto- Señor Meliodas, estaré esperando por usted…

\- Elizabeth, espérame- susurra también Meliodas al otro lado de la pared, a pesar de que ambos están separados por varios metros de piedras, es como si pudieran escuchar perfectamente al otro.

\- ¿De verdad la princesa está al otro lado de este muro?- lo ve dudoso Arthur- Pero, yo no puedo sentir su presencia para nada.

\- Solo lo sé- responde el capitán girándose- Mientras que sea ella siempre lo sabré- termina con confianza y una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Gowther, eres un desgraciado, pero por una vez, quizás deba agradecerte"_ piensa Meliodas, mientras los recuerdos llegan a su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Como fue que todo comenzo  
**

 _Antes de ir al festival de batallas de Vaizel, nuestros heroes tendran que pasar por muchas pruebas. Meliodas y Elizabeth se quedan solos en la taberna y Gowther esta al acecho._

* * *

Unos días antes ( _Capitulo 137 del mang_ a)

Después de que nuestros héroes salieran del entrenamiento en la ciudad de los druidas y que Meliodas decidiera ir a "saludar" a los diez mandamientos como parte de su plan para separarlos, todo el grupo había decidido seguir entrenando.

King aún tenía sus dudas acerca del capitán y cierto descontento por la presencia de Hendrickson, pero ahora la misión principal era encontrar a Escanor y a Diana, así que el grupo había tomado la decisión de partir por la mañana, a pesar de la tensión entre ellos.

\- El capitán se encuentra muy pensativo- dice Elizabeth a Merlín mientras todos se reúnen en el "Sombrero del Jabalí"

Hawk les había revelado que ahora el poder de pelea de Meliodas estaba por arriba de los 32,000, pero él había dicho que eso no era suficiente para derrotar a los 10 mandamientos, de igual forma a pesar de que todos se habían fortalecido, esa tensión por las próximas batallas no dejaba de sentirse en el ambiente.

\- Solo está pensando su estrategia- le dice la hechicera- Al parecer pasaron cosas muy interesantes en esa cueva, dice viendo a Griamore encogido y al gato en la cabeza de Arthur- Pero todo saldrá bien princesa.

\- Aun tenemos tiempo de entrenar un poco- dice Howzer levantándose del banco.

\- No deberían sobre esforzarse- les dice Meliodas, mientras todo el grupo parece tener la misma idea.

\- Tonto, solo queremos despejar un poco nuestras mentes- le responde el caballero- Además, nadie quiere arriesgarse a morir esta noche por culpa de tu comida.

\- Oye, no tienes que ser tan honesto- le responde el rubio, quien mantiene una sartén en su mano.

\- ¡Howzer!- le regaña Gilthunder- Eso es ser descortés.

\- Déjalo, creo que yo también comparto su punto- le dice King mientras se dirige a la puerta.

\- ¿King, tú también iras a entrenar?

\- De hecho estaba pensando ir a buscar a Ban- le responde el rey hada- Si vamos a luchar contra poderosos enemigos, tenemos que estar unidos ¿Cierto capitán?- agrega viéndolo fijamente.

\- Yo también saldré un rato- dice Hendrickson dirigiéndose a la puerta al notar la tensión.

\- Creo que está decidido- agrega Arthur mientras que todos se incorporan.

\- Vaya, son unos malagradecidos- responde Meliodas- Yo que quería prepararles algo realmente especial esta noche, bueno ustedes se lo pierden.

\- Yo puedo quedarme a comer- dice Hawk- Así nada se desperdiciara.

\- ¿Tú te quedarás Merlín?- pregunta el rubio.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo un cuerpo físico, así que no podré disfrutar de comida, iré con Arthur.

\- Bueno, solo seremos Hawk y yo, como en los viejos tiempo.

\- Yo también me quedaré- dice Elizabeth- Claro, si no le molesta ¿verdad?

\- ¿Molestarme? Claro que no- le responde el pecado, mientras todos comienzan a abandonar el recinto.

\- Pues ahora con más razón me quedare- dice el ahora cerdo/dragón- No puedo dejarte sola con este pervertido.

\- ¿Tú que harás Gowther?- le pregunta de pronto.

\- Creo, que subiré a leer un rato- le dice dirigiéndose por las escaleras.

 _/_

Una vez que todos han dejado el recinto, el pequeño se acomoda en el banco y comienza a sacar unas botellas de cerveza.

\- Bueno, pensaba invitar a esos sujetos, pero creo que si se emborrachaban con esa tensión en el ambiente, terminarían destruyendo mi bar.

\- Todos están preocupados- le dice Elizabeth- Espero que nadie salga lastimado en las batallas.

\- ¿Qué dices Elizabeth? Es una batalla, es obvio que algunos saldremos heridos, pero lo importante será acabar con esos sujetos.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero ver morir a nadie- dice mientras acaricia el lomo de Hawk- Todos somos amigos y hemos llegado hasta acá juntos.

\- Y saldremos de esta, te lo prometo- le responde con cierta nostalgia.

\- Señor Meliodas ¿Se encuentra bien?- dice Elizabeth viendo el rostro del pequeño rubio con cierta preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Elizabeth, estoy en perfecto estado, por cierto ¿Ya cenaste?- dice en tono despreocupado- Tu pareces no tener problemas con mí comida, podría prepárate algo.

\- Estoy bien, la señorita Jenna me dio algunas frutas antes de que ustedes terminaran la prueba.

\- Bueno si no tienes hambre, te importaría acompañarme y servirme un poco de licor- le dice sonriente- Te prometo que cuando esto termine haremos un gran banquete, le diré a Ban que cocine.

\- Eso suena delicioso- le dice Hawk.

\- Si y tu podrás comer todas las sobras Hawk.

\- ¿Señor Meliodas? ¿Y si nuestro plan no funciona?- le dice interrumpiéndolo.

\- Funcionará, créeme.

El niño se acomoda en la mesa y toma una botella de cerveza de Venia. Elizabeth y Hawk lo acompañan, viendo a través de la ventana como la tarde comienza a llegar a su fin.

\- Necesito retirarme un rato- dice el cerdito- Lo siento llamado de la naturaleza, pero no me tardare mucho, así que más vale que te comportes- le grita antes de salir.

Un breve silencio se hace presente en la taberna, mientras la princesa observa a Meliodas terminarse su cuarta o quinta copa.

\- Hay algo, que quiero preguntarle- dice Elizabeth sentándose a su lado, aprovechando que Hawk los ha dejado solos.

\- Dime- le responde curioso.

\- Usted parece saber mucho sobre nuestros nuevos enemigos y bueno... desde la batalla contra Hendrickson, me quedo claro que usted está relacionado con el clan de los demonios ¿No es así?

\- Así es- dice de pronto con expresión seria- Elizabeth, por tu seguridad es mejor que no sepas algunas cosas. Pero déjame aclararte algo, aquí y ahora. No importa quien sea, yo estoy de tu lado, del lado de todos ustedes, jamás los traicionare, ni me dejare llevar como Hendrickson y por sobre todas las cosas: Yo siempre te protegeré Elizabeth.

\- Lo sé- responde suavemente- Pero me preocupa que salga herido señor Meliodas.

\- Todo estará bien- le responde abriendo otra cerveza- Solo necesito relajarme un poco.

Elizabeth le dedica una sonrisa y le ayuda a servirse un par más de tragos, mientras el tiempo sigue pasando.

\- Al parecer los demás están retrasados- dice Meliodas notando que la taberna está completamente vacía- Parece que todos le están poniendo mucho empeño y Hawk también parece estarse tomando su tiempo.

\- Yo también debería estar entrenando- dice la chica de cabello blanco- Fracase en mi prueba con los druidas y soy la más débil del grupo.

\- No te pongas así- le dice tratando de subirle el ánimo- Te has vuelto muy fuerte y además tu dijiste que no volverías a dudar de ti misma.

\- Señor Meliodas, le prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Deja ya esa cara Elizabeth- el chico le sonríe y de pronto una idea traviesa llega a su mente- ¿Por qué no me acompañas?- dice extendiendo su mano con la jarra de cerveza, la ve dudoso unos minutos y luego retira la jarra- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Eres la princesa de Liones, no es correcto que estés en una taberna de mala muerte, bebiendo en compañía de un ex forajido del reino.

\- No creo que un trago sea malo- dice de pronto la chica sonriendo y tomando la jarra de las manos de Meliodas, quien la ve con complicidad- Además, usted ya no es un forajido, sino que un héroe, señor Meliodas.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices, supongo que no es tan malo- continua pasándole la jarra.

La chica acompaña al pecado sirviendo trago tras trago de licor y tomando unos cuantos en el proceso. A la vista de Meliodas la joven se veía hermosa con su rostro un poco sonrojado por el licor.

\- Quizás debamos ir a dormir- le dice de pronto poniendo una copa vacía en la mesa- No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

\- No se preocupe señor Meliodas, yo estoy bien- dice tratando de levantarse y notando que se encuentra mareada.

\- Parece que sí ha sido demasiado para ti- le dice con una risa cargándola suavemente- Vamos Elizabeth mañana tenemos que partir en busca de Escanor y quizás enfrentar algún enemigo.

La joven en sus brazos de pronto parece haberse quedado dormida y él se dirige a las escaleras.

\- Vaya parece que el capitán y Elizabeth son los únicos en la taberna- dice Gowther desde el exterior del edificio- Es tal como lo planee, todos han decidido seguir entrenando en el exterior gracias a mi hipnosis. Gilthunder, Howzer y Slander están en el pantano, Hendrickson está entrenando cerca del lago, Arthur y Merlín también están entrenando lejos, mientras que King está desaparecido, al parecer algo muy importante ha ocurrido y es probable que este reunido con Ban. En cuanto al Señor Cerdo- dice viendo a sus espaldas a Hawk quien está profundamente dormido- Me encargue de darle una poción para dormir con un poco de sobras y no despertara hasta mañana. Así que ahora, es mi oportunidad de observar cómo funcionan las emociones humanas del amor y el deseo combinadas. Es verdad que yo lo experimente de primera mano con Guilla, pero me pregunto qué diferencia habrá si los sentimientos son reales y recíprocos.

La marioneta observa atentamente los movimientos dentro del "Sombrero del Jabalí" y sonríe malignamente, mientras se concentra en la mente de Elizabeth.

\- En circunstancias normales no podría usar mis poderes en ti capitán, pero dados todos los recientes acontecimientos, creo que esta vez funcionará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El plan de la marioneta.**

\- Señor Meliodas- dice Elizabeth mientras el rubio la carga.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Elizabeth?- le dice girando su rostro- ¿Acaso quieres vomitar por el alcohol?

\- No, no es eso, es solo que...

\- Dime... - el chico no logra terminar la frase porque de pronto los labios de la joven están contra los suyos besándolos suavemente.

 _"El mismo sabor"_ piensa Meliodas, mientras recuerda los besos que compartió con Lizz.

\- ¿Quiero que me diga que fue lo que paso en la cueva de los druidas?- dice la chica recordando las lágrimas de Meliodas cuando estaba entrenando por recuperar su poder.

\- Recuerdos- susurra apenas mientras los labios de la chica lo besan nuevamente- Elizabeth... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Señor Meliodas... -le dice abrazándolo con fuerza- Odio que salga lastimado y no me gusta verlo triste o preocupado...

\- Lo sé- dice correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Yo... Creo que usted ya lo sabe, pero yo...

\- Shhh- dice Meliodas- No es el momento, no estás en tus cinco sentidos princesa- le susurra dulcemente.

\- No he tomado tanto, se lo aseguro.

\- Eres tan obstinada como ella- dice Meliodas casi sin pensarlo.

\- La razón por la que usted me protege tanto, es porque le recuerdo mucho a esa persona ¿No es así?- le pregunta un poco decepcionada- ¿A Liz?

\- Si y no- se apresura a aclarar el rubio- Liz y tú se parecen en algunas cosas, pero son diferentes en otras.

\- ¿Y usted me ama, como amaba a Liz?- pregunta de pronto Elizabeth, viéndolo fijamente con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

\- El licor te ha puesto muy platicadora- dice mientras le da una caricia en la frente.

De nuevo un incómodo silencio y Meliodas, continua su recorrido hasta llegar a la habitación, por un momento parece que Elizabeth se ha quedado dormida y el da gracias mentalmente, mientras entra con ella en brazos.

\- Te dejare descansar- dice acomodándola en la cama " _Estoy seguro que mañana no recordara nada de todo esto"_

\- Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta- dice de pronto sorprendiéndolo- ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cueva de los druidas?

\- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

\- La señorita Zaneli, dijo que no podría controlar su fuerza a menos que dejará su ira de lado- le dice la albina con duda en su voz- Y para eso, usted debía superar esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban, esa ira y culpa por la muerte de Liz…

\- Tuve que revivir la muerte de Liz una y otra vez en mi mente hasta poder superarlo- le responde Meliodas- Pero algo es seguro para mí: jamás podre olvidarla.

Elizabeth coloca su mano en su boca con expresión de tristeza.

\- Señor Meliodas…

\- Zaneli me hizo ver todos esos recuerdos que tanto me había esforzado por mantener ocultos. El día que la conocí, como fuimos volviéndonos amigos, los momentos que compartimos, al igual que con los demás pecados, fuimos construyendo un lazo muy fuerte. Y al final yo no fui capaz de protegerla.

\- ¿La amaba mucho, cierto?

\- Si- le susurra- Pero eso no quiere decir que no te amé a ti- confiesa el rubio.

\- Señor Meliodas- dice con hilo de voz, mientras él se acerca a su rostro y la besa, esta vez no de forma suave, sino que más intensa.

 _"Es igual y a la vez diferente"_

Son los pensamientos de Meliodas, mientras disfruta los suaves labios de la princesa.

/

- _Meliodas- le dice la voz de Liz, mientras él se dirige en su dirección con un pañuelo en su cabeza._

 _\- Este juego me está entreteniendo mucho Liz- le dice con tono divertido._

 _\- Y aun no has visto nada- le responde coqueta, mientras toma su mano de repente y lo guía en medio de un pequeño bosque- Terminamos rápido con esa misión y aún tenemos un par de horas antes de que tengamos que regresar a Danafor, así que pensé que te gustaría ver esto- Liz suelta la mano de Meliodas y ambos se detienen- Ya puedes ver._

El rubio obedece y retira el pañuelo viendo el paisaje frente a él. Un pequeño lago rodeado por un pequeño campo de flores y un árbol que parece resguardar el recinto, un lugar bastante apacible.

- _Es hermoso Liz- le dice el coquetamente._

 _\- ¿Quieres nadar?- le dice de pronto la pelirroja, haciendo que el joven abra los ojos sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?_

 _\- No me hagas ese tipo de bromas- le dice Meliodas._

 _\- ¿Crees que bromeo?- le dice comenzando a quitarse su armadura._

 _\- ¿Liz?_

 _\- Vamos ¿O acaso toda eso del experto seductor eran solo palabrerías?_

 _\- De acuerdo- le dice un poco dudoso, tomando su armadura y comenzando a quitársela._

El cuerpo de Liz queda expuesto ante la vista del pecado y ambos entran al agua, la chica lo observa y se acerca a él para robarle un beso mientras el agua la cubre hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

 _\- Nadie nos molestara aquí- le susurra al oído Liz mientras comienza a acariciar a su compañero._

 _\- ¿Estas segura de esto?- le dice comenzando a corresponder las caricias de la chica_.

Hace tiempo Liz le contó que cuando fue vendida como esclava, había sido violada por sus captores, por tanto, ella llevaba ese estigma en su cuerpo e incluso le había dicho que sentía repugnancia por los hombres. Después de enterarse Meliodas había decidido no presionar a su compañera e incluso se había resignado a que jamás podría estar con ella de esa manera, pero este día Liz le estaba mostrando una faceta diferente, mucho más confiada.

- _Sé que has esperado por esto- le dice besándolo._

 _\- No tienes que hacer esto Liz, ya haces suficiente con estar a mi lado y hacerme feliz._

 _\- No lo hago por complacerte Meliodas, lo hago porque realmente lo deseo._

Ante la seguridad de la chica, el rubio deja atrás sus dudas y decide tomar el control de la situación, sujeta el cabello de la pelirosa y la hace besarlo intensamente.

 _\- Prometo que no te arrepentirás- le dice con un tono provocativo._

 _/_

Esa había sido la primera vez que Liz y él habían hecho el amor, si bien la joven no era virgen, había sido un poco complicado para el caballero borrar la mala experiencia de la chica. Pero al final había resultado en un momento placentero para ambos, pero ¿Porqué estos recuerdos venían su mente justo hoy?

\- Elizabeth basta-le dice de pronto regresando a la realidad y sujetando la mano de la peliblanca que se dirige hacia los botones de su camisa- Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir.

\- Señor Meliodas.

\- Quizás deba ir a la otra habitación- dice levantándose- Al parecer los demás no tienen intenciones de regresar esta noche, así...

\- Por favor señor Meliodas, quédese conmigo- le dice de pronto Elizabeth a punto de llorar- Prometo que no lo molestaré.

\- No lo estoy diciendo por ti, sino por mi Elizabeth- le dice con tono enfático- Crees que después de haber probado tus labios podré dormir tranquilamente a tu lado.

\- Yo podría atarlo como siempre- se apresura a decir la joven.

\- Elizabeth- le dice ahora en tono divertido- ¿Realmente crees que esas cuerdas podrán detenerme?

\- Entonces, quizás no deba detenerse- le dice pronto volviendo a besarlo.

\- Vaya, no sé si evitar que vuelvas a beber, o asegurarme que lo hagas más seguido, cuando estemos solos, claro está.

\- Meliodas- dice de pronto con un tono diferente, que hace que el joven se sobresalga- Yo te lo prometí ¿No es así?

\- Elizabeth...

\- Te dije que no debías estar triste, porque algún día volveríamos a encontrarnos.

\- No puede ser... ¿Liz?- dice abriendo los ojos con asombro.

/

\- Vaya, así que esos dos ya se conocían- dice Gowther con curiosidad.

\- Debo regresar a la taberna- murmura de pronto Hawk en medio de sus sueños- Sino ato a ese pervertido de Meliodas, quien sabe lo que podría hacerle a la pobre Elizabeth.

\- Pareces preocupado- le responde el pecado de la lujuria acomodando sus lentes- Descuide señor Cerdo, creo que la princesa desea esto, tanto como él capitán. Aunque me pregunto: ¿El capitán se enojara conmigo o me dará las gracias? Bueno creo que ya he llegado demasiado lejos, como para detenerme a pensar en eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Aquel sentimiento que trasciende el tiempo**

 _Atrapados por las técnicas mentales de Gowther, el capitan y la princesa pasarán una noche inolvidable._

* * *

\- ¿Liz?- susurra de nuevo.

\- Señor Meliodas, por favor...- dice besándolo de nuevo y tomando los botones de su camisa, esta vez el rubio no opone ninguna resistencia, total ¿A quién quería engañar? Se sentía demasiado confundido como para reaccionar de forma coherente- Diana me dijo que ella se arrepentía de no haberle podido decir a King lo mucho que lo ama y después de eso ella perdió nuevamente sus recuerdos, así que al parecer ellos están destinados a seguir sufriendo por amor, quien sabe cuánto más.

\- Lo sé, pero descuida encontraremos a Diana, es una promesa.

\- Y usted siempre cumple sus promesas- le sonríe la joven.

\- ¿No estas borracha, verdad?

\- No- le dice mientras manda el chaleco del rubio a volar tras la cama.

\- Pero aun así, eres demasiado inocente- le dice mientras duda si dejarla continuar "No creo que Elizabeth tenga una idea clara de lo que estamos haciendo"

\- Estoy totalmente segura de hacer esto- le dice ella en respuesta.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer Elizabeth?- la reta.

\- Quiero...

\- ¿Si?

\- Quiero entregarme a usted señor Meliodas, quiero que... me haga su mujer- termina con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

\- No sabes lo que pides, una cosa es que yo bromee sobre eso, pero créeme, no soy lo suficientemente imprudente como para deshonrarte de esa forma.

\- ¿Deshonrarme?

\- Eres la princesa de Liones, de ninguna forma puedo mancharte de esa forma. No debes entregarle tu preciado tesoro a un… a alguien como yo Elizabeth, algún día...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Conoceré a alguien más?- le reclama molesta- Señor Meliodas, no existe para mí nadie más, cuando usted me rescato de Hendrickson me prometió que volveríamos juntos a la taberna y yo me aferre a ese sueño. Pude quedarme en Liones, pero decidí acompañarlo, porque... el lugar al que pertenezco es a su lado. Además fue usted el que me dijo al oído que viviera, porque...

\- Porque no tendría una razón para vivir si tú no estás a mi lado- termina el pecado besándola y buscando con desesperación los botones del uniforme que está usando la chica, quien rápidamente busca también quitarle la camisa.

Meliodas trata por un momento de detenerse, pero los besos y caricias de Elizabeth borran su poco razonamiento. Pronto la ropa de ambos se encuentra esparcida por el piso, mientras ambos recorren sus cuerpos. Él ya la había visto desnuda y tocado mientras la molestaba, de igual forma ella lo había visto en harapos durante sus batallas. Pero estas eran circunstancias muy diferentes.

\- Tus pechos son hermosos- le dice mientras los deja al descubierto y comienza a besarlos, sacando gemidos por parte de Elizabeth- Tu puedes tocarme también.

\- Si señor Meliodas- dice deslizando sus manos por su pecho con una suavidad y lentitud envíciante.

\- Uno, no me llames señor, dime solo Meliodas- le dice besando su cuello- Y dos, tócame sin miedo, si algo no me gusta te lo hare saber y quiero que tu hagas lo mismo.

\- Si señ... digo Meliodas.

\- ¿Aun quieres seguir?- le dice sujetando los bordes de la ropa interior de la joven, mientras recordaba la vez que él se las había robado en el bosque de los sueños.

\- Sí, estoy segura- Meliodas desliza la prenda por las piernas de la chica dejando expuesta su intimidad, ella trata de ocultar su rostro ante la vista de él, pero el comienza a hacerle cosquillas para que deje de ocultarse.

\- Esto te gustará- le agrega mientras acerca su pequeño rostro hacia esa zona.

\- Espera, ¿Qué vas hacer?- la chica apenas pronunciar esas palabras cuando un fuerte gemido sale de su garganta, la cálida lengua de Meliodas saboreaba sus pliegues con gran destreza y la joven princesa daba gracias a los dioses de que ambos estuvieran solos, porque sus gemidos eran incontenibles. Su mano derecha se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, mientras que con la izquierda jalaba los mechones rubios del pecado en medio de sus piernas. Meliodas recorría esa zona con su lengua, cuando nota que está lo suficientemente húmeda se dirige hacia su entrada, introduciéndose en ella y saboreando la estrechez de la joven y el néctar que emanaba de ella.

Elizabeth arquea su espalda y deja hacia atrás su cabeza, al sentir como ese cálido y húmedo órgano la acariciaba en esa zona tan íntima, que jamás nadie había tocado, pronto una extraña sensación la invade, como mariposas dentro de su vientre que luego van acelerándose.

\- Meliodas ¡Ah!- trata de interrogarlo, pero las palabras no salen de su boca.

\- Tranquila- le dice separándose brevemente de ella- Todo lo que sientes es normal.

Esas palabras relajan a la chica, quien en un acto reflejo abre más sus piernas para permitirle a su amante maniobrar mejor.

Meliodas sonríe perversamente mientras continua recorriéndola, su lengua nuevamente se introduce en su entrada esta vez un poco más profundo tentando la barrera de la joven. No es que hubiese dudado un segundo de la virginidad de Elizabeth, pero una pequeña ola de remordimiento cruza su mente, aunque es rápidamente apartada cuando las manos de la joven rozan sus hombros. El rubio lleva sus dedos hasta el pequeño botón hinchado entre los pliegues de la chica y comienza a tocarlo con sus yemas. Un casi grito inunda la habitación, mientras la joven princesa alcanza su primer orgasmo y Meliodas bebe sus jugos como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Hola princesa- dice el caballero apoyado en sus hombros al lado de la joven- Bienvenida de vuelta- agrega mientras acaricia sus pechos y nota como pequeños temblores aun recorren el cuerpo de su amada.

\- Eso fue increíble- le dice ella.

\- Y aun no has visto nada- le dice volviendo a besarla.

Elizabeth pronto repara que Meliodas aun lleva sus pantalones puestos, mientras que ella está completamente desnuda a su vista.

\- Paciencia princesa- dice notando su mirada curiosa- Aunque podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión si ya estas cansada- ella le sonríe en respuesta y lleva sus manos al broche del pantalón del chico- Vaya eres incansable.

Meliodas toma sus últimas prendas y las retira de una vez, su masculinidad queda expuesta ante Elizabeth quien no puede disimular su impresión, mientras sus ojos se fijan en esa parte de la anatomía de su amante. No cabe dudas de que aunque Meliodas posee la apariencia de un niño, su cuerpo está realmente bien desarrollado.

\- No temas- le dice acercándose a ella.

\- No, no es eso- le aclara- Es solo que jamás había visto...

\- Lo sé- le responde, mientras vuelve a besarla y acariciarla, mientras poco a poco se recuesta sobre ella- ¿Te das cuenta que estoy arruinando tu noche de bodas, verdad princesa Elizabeth?

Un beso suave y sincero llega en respuesta, mientras ella separa sus piernas permitiéndole al rubio acomodarse sobre ella. Sus intimidades se rozan suavemente provocando un ronco gemido por parte de Meliodas y un pequeño suspiro de la chica, quien de pronto siente un escalofrió recorrerla, cuando él se coloca en posición.

\- Te hare daño Elizabeth- le dice en tono de disculpa- Pero te prometo que pasara rápido.

\- Hazlo- le indica, con seguridad y entonces el pecado se empuja suavemente en su húmedo interior- ¡Ahh!- se queja suavemente mientras el rubio se mueve suavemente, retrocediendo y empujando un par de veces antes de dar el golpe certero llevándose la inocencia de la princesa, quien ahoga un quejido de dolor en el pecho de Meliodas.

\- Relájate- le dice él mientras respira con dificultad, definitivamente el interior de Elizabeth lo estaba enloqueciendo y si no se controlaba podría venirse en cualquier momento- El dolor es pasajero, confía en mí y no te muevas.

Ella le obedece y ambos permaneces juntos en la misma posición durante unos cuantos minutos, solo besándose despacio, mientras el recorre su cuerpo. El caballero decide tentar el terreno y se mueve suavemente dentro de la chica, quien trata de retener una queja, Meliodas se queda quieto unos segundos y luego repite la acción, esta vez con más facilidad, espera de nuevo y sale casi por completo de la joven, para volver a introducirse con suavidad, llenándola completamente con su hombría.

\- ¿Mejor?- la interroga al no poder interpretar expresión de su amante.

\- Aun me duele un poco, pero comienza a sentirse bien.

\- Perfecto- le dice con confianza- Solo relájate y déjate llevar, pronto te va a gustar mucho más Elizabeth.

A pesar de toda la experiencia que tenía, Meliodas debía admitir que desde la muerte de Liz no había vuelto a estar con nadie, por lo que muy a su pesar había perdido algo de "practica" y en un primer momento sus movimientos fueron algo erráticos y bruscos. Pero Elizabeth no pareció notarlo o molestarse, por el contrario, aun con su inexperiencia la chica trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos.

\- Meliodas- susurra contra su oído mientras sus cuerpos danzan sobre el colchón- Quiero decirte... lo mucho que te amo... Ahh

\- También yo Elizabeth.

El rubio aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas y pronto las paredes de Elizabeth comienzan a presionarse contra su miembro, mientras los fluidos de esta lo empapan completamente, permitiéndole moverse a un ritmo desesperado, mientras lanza gruñidos de placer contra el oído de la chica.

Pronto la peliblanca llega a su límite y profiere un fuerte gemido, mezclado con el nombre del pecado, al tiempo que él también da un par de fuertes embates y libera su semilla en el interior de la princesa.

\- Meliodas- dice cansada mientras él se retira de su interior y un quejido se escapa de su boca.

\- Elizabeth, no sabes cómo agradezco tus palabras- le dice besándola mientras se separa de ella.

Ambos se recuestan al lado del otro, viéndose fijamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Gracias por regresar a mi  
**

 _Una vez libres de la influencia del pecado de la lujuria, Meliodas y Elizabeth aclaran sus sentimientos de manera sincera. Aquel vínculo entre ellos se vuelve más fuerte.  
_

* * *

 _Capítulo 151 del manga._

La luz de los primeros rayos del sol recae en el rostro de Meliodas, quien abre pesadamente los ojos.

\- Tuve un sueño muy extraño- dice tratando de volver a la realidad, es en ese momento que repara de que las sogas no están a su alrededor, peor aún, no tiene nada puesto. Un golpe de pánico lo recorre y se levanta de golpe mientras observa el bulto envuelto en sabanas a su lado- No, no puede ser... - dice mientras descubre suavemente el rostro de la princesa- ¿Elizabeth?

La joven comienza lentamente a abrir su ojo izquierdo de forma perezosa, mientras va fijando su mirada en el cuerpo apenas cubierto de Meliodas.

\- ¿Señor Meliodas?- dice tímidamente, mientras se incorpora un poco y un pequeño piquete de dolor recorre su cuerpo- Auch...

\- ¿Elizabeth? ¿Estás bien?- dice dudoso de acercarse a ella- Tú, yo... ¿Puedes recordar lo que paso anoche? ¿Cierto?- dice mientras ambos se sonrojan al extremo.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que usted y yo...?

\- ¿Debes odiarme verdad?

\- ¿Cómo podría odiar a la persona que más amo en la vida?- le dice levantando la mirada y observando como el rubio parece quedarse petrificado por las palabras- No entiendo muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero si recuerdo cada palabra, sus besos, sus caricias y...

\- Por favor no sigas- le dice en tono serio- Aun cuando no me odies, te debo una disculpa, me deje llevar, yo tampoco sé que me paso, creo que el alcohol y todas los pensamientos que he tenido en mi cabeza me confundieron y yo...- el caballero observa como la peliblanca parece decepcionarse de pronto- Oye, espera Elizabeth, no me lo malinterpretes, todo, TODO lo que te dije anoche es verdad.

\- También yo- le responde, mientras un incómodo momento se hace presente, hasta que finalmente el chico se levanta aun con algo de vergüenza y recoge una de sus prendas- Disfrute mucho lo de anoche, señor Meliodas.

\- Yo también Elizabeth- le dice rompiendo un poco la tensión y acercándose a su rostro para besarla con ternura.

\- Yo también me sentí muy extraña anoche- le dice ella haciendo memoria- Fue como si mis pensamientos estuvieran siendo alterados, supongo que si estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol. Quizás debas esconder esa cerveza de Venia y...

\- ¡Gowther!- exclama de pronto Meliodas con molestia en su voz- ¡Ese desgraciado, lo hizo de nuevo!

\- ¿El señor Gowther?- dice recordando de pronto a Diana y King.

\- Cuando lo veo, te juro que... le daré su merecido a ese idiota...

\- Señor Meliodas- le dice de pronto en tono de regaño- Sé que lo que el señor Gowther hizo no fue correcto, pero piense que él también debe de sentirse muy solo. Imagínese no poder sentir emociones: miedo, amistad, ira, amor...

\- No trates de defenderlo- le reprocha molesto- Primero lo de Diana y luego esto...- Meliodas parece reflexionar y trata de calmarse- No es que me arrepienta de nada, claro está, pero hubiera preferido que las cosas fueran, ya sabes, diferentes.

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento- le dice Elizabeth- Quizás no era la mejor manera, pero creo que el resultado habría sido el mismo.

\- Elizabeh, sabes una cosa más- ella lo ve dudosa- La razón por la que pude regresar de las visiones de Zaneli- dice haciendo una pausa- La verdad yo me culpaba y torturaba al ver a Liz morir ante mis ojos, una y otra vez. Pero luego, justo cuando recordaba lo difícil que había sido, me decía a mí mismo que no debía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo, la ira no me ayudaría, pero volverme más fuerte sí. Más fuerte para poder proteger aquello que más valoro, así fue como encontré la paz en mi interior y cuando abrí mis ojos, la persona que estaba frente a mí... eras tú, Elizabeth.

\- Meliodas.

\- Yo te protegeré siempre. Ahora que enfrentamos nuevos enemigos, probablemente escuches cosas sobre mí y te enteres de algunas cosas que preferiría mantener escondidas, pero pase lo que pase, quiero que tú confíes en mí.

\- Lo hare Meliodas, pase lo que pase aunque incluso todos los demás se pongan en tu contra, yo estaré a tu lado, aunque los demás duden de ti, yo seguiré confiando en ti.

La chica la sonríe y ambos vuelven a besarse tiernamente, Meliodas aprovecha para recostarla nuevamente y se acomoda sobre ella, mientras analiza la nueva situación.

\- ¿De nuevo estamos siendo controlados por el señor Gowther?- pregunta Elizabeth.

\- Esta vez no, estoy en mis cinco sentidos ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Pues, esta vez me siento normal, mi mente y mis sentidos parecen estar en orden.

\- Bueno entonces ¿Qué tal si ayudamos a nuestro amigo con su investigación?- le dice coquetamente mientras separa las piernas de la joven, notando las manchas de sangre en la sabana, pero no parece darle importancia, lleva sus dedos hasta la intimidad de la joven y la acaricia- Ya estás de nuevo húmeda para mí- exclama con voz ronca- ¿Crees poder hacerlo, o necesitas descansar un poco?

\- Estoy bien, pero ¿Y si alguno de los demás regresa...?

\- Sus presencias aun están lejos, no te preocupes, aunque quizás si debamos actuar como siempre frente a ellos, para no levantar sospechas, no quiero que hagan comentarios que puedan incomodarte.

\- Si, esto será un secreto entre nosotros- le dice con complicidad, mientras vuelven a besarse y unos minutos después Meliodas vuelve a hacerle el amor.

Pasan un par de horas y todos los guerreros del grupo se dirigen de vuelta al sombrero del Jabalí.

\- ¡Señor Cerdo!- dice Gowther al ver como de pronto Hawk despierta y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la taberna.

\- ¡Maldición como pude quedarme dormido! Seguramente ese pervertido...

Hawk abre la puerta con Gowther siguiéndolo y ambos se encuentran con Elizabeth y Meliodas perfectamente arreglados, preparando el desayuno.

\- Elizabeth- dice Hawk yendo hacia la chica- ¿Estas bien?

\- Por supuesto Hawk- ¿Qué podría pasarme?

\- Hola Gowther gustas desayunar- le dice Meliodas con un tono de amenaza.

\- No gracias capitán, ya debes saber que yo no...

\- Dije, que te prepare un delicioso desayuno amigo, amigo Gowther- el rubio pone un plato con una especie de estofado de dudosa procedencia justo en frente de la marioneta- Disfrútalo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, si no lo como?

\- Créeme no quieres saberlo, considera esto una forma de expiar tus acciones- dice codeándolo y haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremezca, a pesar de no tener emociones.

\- ¿Que pasa Gowther? ¿Porque te pones tan nervioso? Se supone que no puedes sentir temor, ni ninguna otra emoción- le dice el rubio con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

\- No cabe duda que usted está vinculado a los demonios capitán- dice el pelirrojo dando pequeñas cucharadas al extraño caldo.

\- Eso, termínatelo todo- le dice golpeándolo en el hombro.

\- Imagino que su relación con la princesa Elizabeth ha cambiado- le dice de pronto en susurro el pecado de la lujuria, mientras Hawk y Elizabeth se encuentran del otro lado de la habitación.

\- Digamos que sí y da gracias que no estoy estrangulándote ahora mismo- dice de pronto con un tono más tranquilo-Te estaré vigilando y te juro que si haces alguna tontería como la de Diane, yo me encargare de que estés sellado para siempre. Sabes muy bien que tus trucos mentales no funcionan en mí.

\- Si capitán- le dice Gowther mientras continua comiendo.

\- Dime algo- lo interroga el rubio- ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con todo esto?

\- Pues… - Meliodas lo ve curioso- Al final Solo quiero entender un poco a los humanos y…

La puerta se abre interrumpiéndolos y Gilthunder junto a Howzer entran en la taberna.

\- ¡Señor Meliodas!- gritan ambos- ¡Tiene que ver esto!

Los caballeros le entregan un volante a Meliodas y tras ellos los demás comienzan a reunirse, todos parecen haber visto el mismo afiche mientras se encontraban en el exterior.

\- En un par de días un gran festival de batallas se llevara a cabo en Vaizel- dice el rubio leyendo el volante- El ganador tendrá "Cualquier deseo que quiera" ¿Podrás ganar?

\- ¿Vaizel?- dice Elizabeth, actuando completamente natural ante los demás.

\- ¿Es el pueblo que Diane casi destruyo completamente?- pregunta Hawk.

\- Que tentador el premio que están ofreciendo- dice Meliodas viendo detenidamente el afiche- Podría remodelar el bar, ha pasado por mucho últimamente y…

\- ¡Definitivamente hay algo sospechoso en todo esto!- le grita Howzer- ¡Esto tiene que ser obra de los diez mandamientos!

\- ¡Claro!- dice Meliodas con tono sarcástico- Porque un grupo de demonios malvados, no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo, que entregar propaganda de concursos y premios.

\- ¡Meliodas!- le reprende Hawk- No importa como lo veas, esto claramente…

\- ¡No importa como lo veas, esto claramente es una trampa!- termina Hendrickson.

\- ¡Oye desgraciado, no robes las palabras de mi boca!- reclama el cerdo.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos- termina el pecado de la ira con su tono despreocupado.

 _"Un gran festival de batallas. Incluso si es una trampa, aun quiero participar con Meliodas, pero dada la situación ¿Cómo podría?_ " piensa Gilthunder.

\- ¿Gil, no me digas que quieres participar?- le interrumpe Howzer, viendo como el pelirrosa sostiene su rostro pensativo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero aún no he dicho nada- dice apenado Gilthunder.

\- Tus expresiones extrañas, te delatan fácilmente- responde el caballero.

El grupo parece analizar la situación unos minutos. Meliodas y Elizabeth intercambian un par de pequeñas miradas de complicidad y finalmente el rubio parece tomar una decisión.

\- Bueno, como la presencia de Escanor desapareció ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a echar un vistazo?- dice señalando el afiche.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Pero, porqué…?- pregunta Hendrickson aun confundido.

\- ¡No lo sé!- responde Meliodas aparentemente muy emocionado- Me encuentro de muy buen humor y siento que esto puede ser realmente genial- termina el chico, mientras Gilthunder parece celebrar la decisión, pero los demás parecen totalmente confundidos.

" _Elizabeth, gracias por haber regresado a mi lado"_ piensa finalmente el rubio, mientras observa como todo el grupo comienza a prepararse para salir.


End file.
